Baby Booth Two
by cmol8806
Summary: Short little one shot. Related to Thunderstorm, Oldest Booth, Grandpa, That Booth Girl and The Twins
1. Chapter 1

**This lives in the Thunderstorm universe. What you have to know is explained within so its not important that you read those other stories (though if you want to I'm not complaining lol). The bold words were given in a challenge, I just hope I used them right lol.**

**Thank you musicnlyrics (idk if we officially agreed but I'm calling you my beta now lol)**

**Baby Booth Two**

Booth taps his finger softly against the metal table, the quiet of the room and overall 'ooky-ness' of where he is making him twitchy.

"Parker has gotten quite tall," the man in the chair across from Booth remarks, his no longer gloved and clumsy hands shifting through a stack of photos.

"Yeah," Booth clears his throat, shifting in his chair. He has never known how to talk to the younger man and the circumstances around them has made it doubly hard which is one of the reasons he only comes once a year and only then at the urging of Brennan.

"It is very unusual that you are visiting me alone." head down as he looks at the picture of those he still considers friends, Zack Addy speaks in a tone that betrays his sadness. "Usually it is only Dr. Brennan."

"Hey, I visit," Booth shifts guiltily.

"Yes, but always _with _Dr. Brennan," Zack points out in the manner Booth remembers hearing in the lab years before. "Your daughter appears to be quite excited about having younger siblings."

"Hmm?" Zack turns around a photo of Christine kissing her mother's protruding stomach at the wedding and Booth's face fully relaxes into a true smile for the first time. "Oh yeah. Well she has her moments. She was pretty bubbly that day and wanted to, you know, spread the love."

"You all look very happy," the ex-forensic anthropologist smiles, continuing his photo flipping.

"Yeah." Booth feels more guilt fall over him. He leans on his elbows and Zack looks up, reading the obvious sincerity in the agent's eyes. "We tried to get you there, Zack. Bones, _all_ of us, wanted you there. But, uh, they wouldn't allow it. I'm sorry."

"I know. Dr. Sweets explained the situation to me. It's ok Booth."

Booth blinks a little surprised, having expected a more robotic response. The asylum must have really changed him. Zack looks back down at the pictures, a familiar perplexed frown covering his face.

"Though I am surprised that Dr. Brennan would be so **ludic** having **abnegated **her anti-**parochial **beliefs on marriage."

Booth sits back with a shake of his head. Same old Zack. "Honestly, I was pretty surprised by that too."

The lock turns in the door to the visitation room and a beefy security guard walks in. "Sorry sir, but his doctor is here."

"Yeah, sure." Booth stands, pulling an envelope out of his back pocket. "Uh, here. It's a letter from Bones. I'm her mailman now that she's on bed rest."

"Thank you," Zack takes the letter, holding out the photos with his other hand.

Booth pauses, absorbing the loneliness radiation from the man in front of him. With a half smile he just nods and walks towards the door. Behind him Zack blinks in perplexity, still holding out the stack of photographs.

"Agent Booth?"

"Keep 'em. I'll bring you some more next time." With these words Booth leaves, feeling haunted by the disproportional gratefulness in Zack's eyes.

* * *

><p>Booth kisses his sleeping daughter's cheek, smiling as she peacefully holds her stuffed pig. After carefully closing her door he walks to the room he shares with his wife, tiredly rolling his head on his shoulders.<p>

"Man, what a week," he groans, settling under the covers next to Brennan. "I'm not waking up until at least ten tomorrow. I swear Bones, I feel like I could sleep for a week."

A hum is the only response he gets so he opens one eye to look over at his very pregnant partner. Her hair is braided in pigtails, one end being run through the fingers of her left hand as she reads from a book balanced on her stomach. With a smirk Booth turns on his side, watching her lips move as she reads. His eyes travel down to the large mountain under the covers and he lays a hand over the curve. A small foot presses against him so he instantly scoots forward to talk to his sons.

"Hey little guys! How you doing huh? Giving Mommy a hard time? Is that why she's reading? What's Mommy reading? Want to see what Mommy finds more interesting than Daddy?"

"I'm due next week," Brennan says without looking away from her book though her lips do curve in a smile at the silliness of her husband. "We still have to agree on a name for Baby Booth Two."

"You're reading a baby name book?" Booth sits up next to her, his tiredness dispelling for a moment.

"Yes. I don't want to be in the delivery room and give our second son an **extemporaneous **name. I'd rather be prepared." Still not looking away, she flips over a new page. "I know you like to choose our children's names based on **propinquity **but so far we haven't agreed so-"

"What about Zachary?" Booth isn't sure what made him say that but for some reason it feels right.

Finally Brennan looks over at him, her face scrunched in confusion. "We don't have any family member named Zachary."

"Sure we do Bones," Booth says softly, looking into her eyes. "There's more than one type of family, remember?"

"Oh." Brennan smiles crookedly, tears just filling her eyes as realization comes. "Henry and Zachary…I like that. Hank and Zack."

**Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Agent Booth?" Zack frowns with confusion as he enters the visiting room.

Booth stands with his hands in his suit pockets, with just a hint of a smirk. With a click the door locks shut and Zack moves closer to the table. His puzzlement deepens at the sight of the open laptop, the screen facing away from him.

"I was under the impression that I wasn't allowed access to electronics such as this," he comments, sitting in his chair.

"I'm doing great, Zack, thanks," Booth mumbles to himself with a roll of eyes, also sitting. "They're making an exception this once seeing as I'm FBI and on duty."

"Is this for a case?" the ex-scientist asks eagerly, his eyes brightening. Booth's eyes catch movement on the screen in front of him and he smiles widely, standing.

"Even better." Being careful not to touch anything lest he foul up something Angela had set up he turns the lap top to face Zack.

"Hey Zack!" Four voices loudly exclaim from the small speakers.

Zack can merely smile, his eyes soaking up the smiling faces of his Jeffersonian family through the webcam. He can hear two small voices in the background and assumes they belong to the two toddlers. Just behind Brennan is Parker, looking down at something that is prompting him to make odd faces.

He feels Booth move to stand behind his chair and clears his throat, his voice touched with shyness. "Hi."

"Its great to see you Zackaroni," Cam smiles, her face bright with the glow of early pregnancy.

"Thanks, Dr. Saroyan," Zack blushes, still able to feel an echo of his old crush for the pathologist.

"I love ya Z-man but you've gotta let go of the shaggy hair look," Angela teases, one hand resting on her largely protruding stomach. "Just a couple of inches would make a huge difference."

"Its this or close buzz cut," Zack grimaces. "They don't cut hair as well as you do, Angela."

"Oh, well…" Angela smiles through suddenly tear filled eyes at the completely sincere and longing in his voice. "Not that big a deal. No one can pull it off like you do…I miss you Zack. I'm sorry I haven't been this month but with the baby-"

"I understand Angela." She nods, grateful for her husband's kiss to her forehead as he steps forward. In the dim room Zack sits up straight, a gleam entering his eyes that those viewing him recognize from his time in the lab, so many years before. "What have you got for me Hodgins?"

The bug man smirks, grandiosely pulling out a piece of paper as part of their monthly ritual. He holds it up to the camera for the younger man to see. "Don't worry about solving it now, man. Take all the time-"

"90453," Zack answers in his normal flat voice, his brows still knotted in thought.

"Damn it, Zack!" Hodgins huffs, crumpling the paper. "It took me three days to get this!"

Everyone laughs, Angela taking his hand to pull him beside her as he continues to grumble. Zack focuses on his mentor, almost feeling like his old self as her ice blue eyes at his through the small camera.

"Dr. Addy," she addresses him formally, intentionally using his title, as she knows he savors it.

"Dr. Brennan," he smiles.

"Bones and I want to introduce you to a few people," Booth says behind him, bending slightly so that his face can been seen. "Hey Parks, can you bring Chrissy over?"

Parker bends down and picks up his little sister, carrying her over to the laptop. The young girl smiles widely at the image of her father, waving frantically.

Booth chuckles, waving right back. "Hey, princess. This is mommy and daddy's friend Zack. Zack, our daughter Christine and you remember our son Parker."

"Hi," the two children say simultaneously.

"Hello," Zack answers back just a little awkwardly.

"Parker," Brennan calls him softly, beckoning her stepson over.

Zack can't see what's happening, their backs blocking his view but he hears Brennan whisper a caution of carefulness. They turn around again, both with a tiny bundle of blankets, one blue and one brown. They walk up closer to the web cam, Parker uncovering the small face of his baby brother in his arms.

"Meet Henry Jack Booth," Booth says proudly, still memorized by the sight of his sons. "We call him Hank. He's the oldest by about two minutes."

"His facial structures is almost identical to yours," Zack says in an informing tone.

"Yeah, I know," Booth smiles widely, excitement still fresh in his tone.

"And this is his brother," Brennan says, tilting the baby in her arms. "Zachary Maxwell Booth…Zack."

"You…you named your son after me?" for the first time in years tears spring to Zack Addy's eyes, his tone soft with disbelief. Brennan nods her own eyes filling. "Thank you. I…"

To his shock Booth suddenly finds himself in a hug from Zack. He narrows his eyes at the screen as three voices emit a harmonized "Aww". But he doesn't instantly break away, for there is one who isn't looking at him teasingly, instead her eyes are approving and hers is the only opinion he cares about. He gives Zack's back a few pats and the pulls away.

"Okay, enough," he says gruffly, gesturing to both Zack and the computer to include them all. "You guys got a half hour. Go on, be squinty."

He moves over to his chair, pulling out his phone to play a game and pretending to ignore their conversation. But he can hear the happiness in all of their voices and cause he knows none of them can see him, he smiles.

**Wrote this real quick right before work. SO sorry for any mistakes. Now, my muse isnt as strong as it once was but i'm pretty confident in saying that "i'm back baby!" lol**


End file.
